Lost Footsteps
by Sailor Elf
Summary: Someone's after the people who once inhabited P9X-989 and it's up to SG-1 to find out who's doing it and why.
1. Familiar Surroundings

Disclaimer-Let me see here. Do any of the Stargate characters belong to me? Um... no, they don't and I know that they never will be mine. Skylar's mine though along with any other along with any other original character. 

Summary-Someone's after people who once inhabitated P9X-989 and it's up to SG-1 to find who it is and why they're doing it.

00000

Lost Footsteps

O'Neill walked into the gate room to see the rest of his team, including the temporary member in Lieutenant Skylar. He sighed before heading towards the gate.

"Everyone ready?" he asked them as he walked past them.

They nodded their heads as they watched him. Daniel glanced at Skylar, who finished putting her things into a bag.

"Nervous?" he asked her.

"This is my first mission with the four of you, so yes, I am a little nervous," she replied.

Daniel smiled as he looked at the event horizon on the gate.

"Let's go. After you Lieutenant," Daniel told her before stepping up to the gate, an arm leading the way.

She smiled as him before stepping onto the ramp with the others. The five stepped through the gate and onto the other side, where they found a lush planet. O'Neill whistled at it as they walked away from the Stargate.

"This is some place. Hope there's no one hostile here," he whispered to himself. "But I know it's going to be too good to be true."

Carter looked around the place, seeming curious yet slightly confused by their suroundings.

"There doesn't appear to be any signs of life here, sir," she called out to him.

"Well, let's go and find out if there is or not. Usually, we find someone. We will have to wait and see if they're hostile or not," O'Neill replied as he started off away from the Stargate.

The others followed him. Skylar gave knowing and nervous glances around the area and Carter noticed this.

"Lieutenant," Carter suddenly said.

"Yes ma'am?" said Skylar as she looked at her superior.

"Have you or any of your people been here before?" she asked.

Skylar was a but surprised by the question but eventually nodded.

"I was here not too long ago and it seems like yesterday that I arrived on the planet. If I remember right, it was a dangerous place. I am unsure if it still is. We have to be careful. Very careful. Even better, we should leave this planet," Lyna replied, as she took over.

"Colonel!" Carter cried out to him.

"What is it Carter?" O'Neill wanted to know, slight impatience in his voice.

"We have a problem," Carter said to him.

"What is this problem Major Carter?" wondered Teal'c as O'Neill hurried over to them.

"Nothing serious I hope," O'Neill told her.

"Lyna's been here before with Skylar as the host a few years ago. She thinks it's still dangerous and that we should go back to Earth before anything should happen," Carter replied.

Daniel and O'Neill gave each other horrified looks.

"And you know this how?" demanded O'Neill as he stepped up to her.

"You doubt me?" Lyna wondered as she cocked her head.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" replied O'Neill, his well known sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I got that idea by the way you have been treating me ever since I arrived at the SGC. You treat me as though I were an alien," explained Lyna.

"That's because you are," Carter put in.

O'Neill gave her a slightly annoyed look as if to say 'I can do this myself Carter' and she backed off, not saying anything else

"I may be an alien Colonel but my host isn't. She is of your world. She always will be, no matter what," was all she said before heading back to the Stargate.

The four looked at each other, wondering what was going on. The five headed over to the Gate when it began to be obvious that someone was dialing up the Stargate. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c all prepared themselves with their weapons as the five hid behind some nearby bushes. They watched as three figures walked through. More appropriately, two someones dragging another between them. The third was protesting violently as she was being dragged along. The group could see that the thrid figure was gagged.

"Naraka," whispered Skylar as she looked at her friend with sad eyes.

Daniel and Teal'c both looked at her. Daniel now became worried. He recognized the name and face of the captured person because of the Light inside of him.

"Jack," Daniel quietly yelled over to O'Neill.

"What is it Daniel? We have a slight problem here," replied O'Neill.

"You have no idea of the problem we have right now," Daniel told him.

Carter and O'Neill looked at him, amazed. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, curious in his own way. Daniel could tell that they were surprised with this news.

"What was that Daniel?" wondered O'Neill. "How could there be a problem?"

"He's right. We have a major problem," Skylar agreed. "They're doing it again."

TBC...


	2. Talk of Captured Friends

"What on Earth are you saying?" General Hammond wondered as he stood behind his chair.  
  
"The inhabitants of P3R-143 are very hostile General Hammond. They have been at my planet before, wanting to conquer us completely and take us captive before killing us," Lyna told them.  
  
"She speaks true. I was at one of the raids," Towring agreed from inside Daniel.  
  
"Then I suggest we don't send anymore SG teams to that planet and lock it out of our dialling computer," O'Neill suddenly suggested. "No sense putting anyone else in danger."  
  
"Negative," Lyna said, shaking her head.  
  
O'Neill stared at her, as if waiting for this opportunity.  
  
"This isn't Lieutenant Skylar talking here Colonel O'Neill. This is I, the Light. You can't do anything to her because of my actions," Lyna told him, placing a hand on the table in his direction. "My actions are my own, not hers."  
  
Both Lyna and O'Neill stood and faced each other. They almost appeared to be down each other's throats.  
  
"You are so going to get what's coming to you someday," O'Neill quietly told her.  
  
"Try me," she replied, her eyes glowing a pale orange.  
  
"Colonel, Lieutenant, sit down. Both of you," Hammond ordered the two of them.  
  
The two of them sat down and Hammond faced Lieutenant Skylar.  
  
"Now tell me Lyna, why should we not do as Colonel O'Neill says?" he wondered.  
  
"I can't leave Naraka behind. She's my friend. I've known her for years now," came the reply.  
  
General Hammond sighed as Colonel O'Neill faced his superior  
  
"We can't go back, simple as that," he said. "If it's too dangerous, I'd say we not go back."  
  
"What about not leaving a member of your team behind?" Lyna demanded. "I am not leaving her behind to them! They will kill her if I let her stay in their grasp. And if I die trying, so be it."  
  
She stood up, growling at him. O'Neill stood up as well.  
  
"Sit down, both of you," ordered Hammond, standing himself.  
  
The two sat back down and she put her head in her hands. Daniel placed a hand on her back.  
  
"I understand that we have to help your people Lyna but for I all know, we could be putting you at risk by putting you back in the field! You said yourself that they were already at your planet," Hammond told her.  
  
"We have to go back," was all she said.  
  
Hammond sighed at this as he glanced over at the rest of SG-1.  
  
"If I do agree to let the five of you go back, you have to keep an extra close watch on the lieutenant here. Her life is now in danger from these aliens," he told them.  
  
They all nodded their heads, understanding.  
  
"You're dismissed. We'll have another briefing soon to discuss your trip back to P3R-143," Hammond told them.  
  
The five nodded and stood up before leaving the room. Daniel followed Skylar to her room on the base. She faced him and sighed.  
  
"Daniel, we have to go back and get her. Naraka is my friend," she pleaded with him.  
  
"We will help her Esmerelda. Jack still has a slight problem with you and your people," Daniel told her as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know Daniel," she said before looking away from him.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, O'Neill was walking down the hall, heading towards the control room when Carter joined him.  
  
"Colonel!" she said.  
  
"What is it Carter? Please, just don't let it be about that planet we recently visited. We went there, I requested that we don't go back and as it turns out, we are," he replied, a touch of anger in his voice.  
  
"Alright, then I won't talk about it," she said with a small smile.  
  
O'Neill groaned as he stared at her.  
  
"What is it then?" he told her.  
  
"It's about that one we saw being brought through the gate and Skylar's reaction. I think more's going on that what we can understand right now or ever will," she explained to him.  
  
"What makes you say that now?" O'Neill wondered as Teal'c walked up to them. "What do you think Teal'c?"  
  
"I believe that she is concealing something very important from us," he said as they walked into the control room.  
  
"What do you think it could be?" Carter wondered.  
  
"It could almost anything Carter but I really don't care right at the moment. Just like the Tok'ra, I've never cared for them that much," O'Neill said to them. "Nothing against your father, of course. Heck, I don't even have anything against Lieutenant Skylar. It's Lyna I'm always worried about.  
  
"I feel that what she is not telling us is important and it could determine what will happen to both herself and Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.  
  
"I agree with you Teal'c and part of me just doesn't care," O'Neill told him.  
  
They watched the gate as it was being activated from off-world. SG-5 was due back. The team walked through the gate and down the ramp.  
  
"Well, at least we get to see what these people are like up close, that's one good thing about it," O'Neill muttered to himself.  
  
Carter glanced at him, slightly wondering what was going through his mind.  
  
***  
  
Some time later, after dinner, Skylar was in her room, reading a book. She couldn't concentrate on it so she put it down on the table next to the bed and walked out of the room.  
  
She headed towards the control room, where General Hammond was keeping watch over the gate.  
  
"Lieutenant Skylar, what brings you here?" he wondered.  
  
"I can't concentrate on anything. I keep thinking about Naraka," she replied as she looked over at the gate.  
  
"We will go after your friend Lieutenant and we will help her," he assured her.  
  
"I know," she said quietly.  
  
It was then that the gate was being activated from off-world. The sirens went off and the general ordered the iris be closed. The technician that was there was checking for an IDC code.  
  
"There's an IDC code. It's SG-5?" he said.  
  
"How can that be? SG-5 is already on the base!" demanded the general. "Wait, they mentioned that two members of the their team stayed behind to do some more research. Maybe it's them."  
  
"I don't know sir," the technician replied.  
  
General Hammond and Lieutenant Skylar hurried down to the gate room to greet whoever was coming through the gate. The iris was opened but noone came through. That was until a large being decided to come through. The person looked human but had a distinctive evil aura surrounding him.  
  
"I have come for the one known as Thai, host to the Light, Lyna. Where is she?" the person demanded of them.  
  
"Why do you want her?" Hammond wanted to know.  
  
"It does not matter to you why I require her presence just give her to me. I know she's here," the man told him.  
  
He looked around the room, seeing the members of SG-1 hurry into the room. The man looked at Daniel. The newcomer narrowed his eyes at the archaeologist before coming to Skylar. He opened his closed fist before smiling.  
  
"I am looking for you," was all that was said before he managed to run up to the nervous lieutenant.  
  
He caught her off-guard and managed to grab her and pulled her back towards the gate. He went back through the wormhole and disappeared, leaving a slightly confused room.  
  
Daniel appeared to be a bit upset about the whole situation as he stared at the gate.  
  
"I am coming for you Skylar. You and the others will not stay in his clutches for much longer," he whispered to himself. "I will make sure of it."  
  
TBC... 


	3. 'Bad' Hairstyles to Problems

"What just happened down there?" Major Carter wanted to know.  
  
"That's what I want to know. I mean, if they're after the Lights, why not take Doctor Jackson as well as Lieutenant Skylar?" wondered Hammond.  
  
"Maybe it's something with her hair," Colonel suggested.  
  
He received three disbelieving stares.  
  
"Colonel, this isn't a time to be discussing how Lieutenant Skylar's hair looks like Sailor Moon's. Actually, we've had this discussion already," Hammond sternly told him.  
  
O'Neill shrugged it off as he looked at the rest of the group.  
  
"General, it's the hairstyle I don't like as well as the aliens. She has bad taste when it comes to hairstyles. I can't help it if what she chose just so happens to look like a blonde teenager's from on TV. Wish she'd get a new one," O'Neil muttered the last part.  
  
Daniel stared at him with a snicker on his face.  
  
"Well, maybe I want you to get a new hairstyle Jack. You've had the same one for quite some time now," the archaeologist told him.  
  
He received a nasty glare because of it. It appeared to Hammond and Carter that they were havig a staring contest.  
  
"Daniel, I know you like the brat and that you carry one of those things yourself but I know what I like and don't like with hairstyles and pigtails is one hairstyle that I don't like. Especially on her," O'Neill said to Daniel.  
  
The tension was thick between the two. It was then that Carter decided to break the silence.  
  
"During my time to think about this and my theory is that these hostile aliens are after the people, the inhaitants that once occupied P9X-989 before they had to move. Daniel hadn't actually lived on the planet: therefore, he wouldn't be wanted as badly as say Lieutenant Skylar, who had been living on the planet for the past several years now," Carter told them.  
  
"Or perhaps there is something significant that Lieutenant Skylar knows," Teal'c added.  
  
"We have to go help these people sir," Carter said. "They are powerful allies and we can't turn our backs on them now."  
  
"No matter what it is that they went after Skylar, everyone, we have a rescue mission. Lieutenant Skylar has been taken hostage. We have to go after her and bring her back," he said to the group. "And we better alert the Tok'ra of this predicament as well. They might be able to help."  
  
The four nodded as they climbed to their feet. Everyone except Daniel that is. He sat in the chair, wondering what was going to happen next with this situation.  
  
"Thai, why didn't you tell them about that?" was all he asked himself. "They should know why the Lights were wanted before and now."  
  
***  
  
Skylar found herself on the same planet that she and the others had visited just recently. She found herself being led towards the forest as a blindfold was being placed over her eyes.  
  
"We cannot afford you knowing the way to our camp in the event that you happen to escape," she heard a voice.  
  
She could feel her surroundings change in temperature from the warm air of the outdoors to a cold, damp area that she figured was a cave or building. Wherever she was, she was inside somewhere.  
  
"What do you want with me?" she demanded.  
  
"Be quiet! You know why we hold you prisoner! You hold valuable information from your time on your former home world," came an angry voice. "We desire what you know."  
  
"What knowledge? I possess no knowledge that you could possibly want," she replied only to receive a quick punch to the face.  
  
"You have been here before so don't try to act stupid," the alien told her.  
  
Her face stung as she listened to hear where her captors were heading now. What she found was that they were not moving anywhere.  
  
"Watch over her. She is one that is very persistent," one told another.  
  
The one nodded and stayed guard over Skylar as his commander walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Daniel made his way to the control room. General Hammond was already there, as was Colonel O'Neill. The colonel turned to look at Daniel. He sensed the archaeologist's uneasiness.  
  
"Something wrong Daniel?" he wondered.  
  
Daniel's attention turned to him all of a sudden, as if snapping out of a trance.  
  
"What was that Colonel?" Daniel asked.  
  
Hammond overheard the so-far short conversation. He was becoming a bit worried with where this was going.  
  
"I asked if something was wrong. Now I know there is. There is something on your mind, isn't there?" O'Neill told him.  
  
"And if there is?" Daniel replied.  
  
"And if there is, I want to hear about it, especially if has something to do with the situation that's happening at the moment. Is it something that Towring knows or is it about the fact that Skylar's missing?" wondered O'Neill.  
  
Daniel sighed as he stared out at the moving gate. Carter and Teal'c both walked in at that moment.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, what seems to be the problem?" Teal'c wondered.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to find out," O'Neill replied as he continued to stare at the archaeologist.  
  
"Daniel..." began Carter as she stepped towards Daniel.  
  
His eyes then glowed the same pale orange as Skylar's did earlier. O'Neill shivered at the sight.  
  
"That will always remind me of the Goa-uld," he muttered.  
  
"It is true we have some characteristics that are similar to the Goa-uld, Colonel but you must remember that there are more differences. Daniel is wondering about several things that he now knows and what recently happened. Especially something that I told him," Towring explained.  
  
"Well then tell us! We want to help her as much as you do!" Carter told him.  
  
Towring looked at the gate as the final chevron was engaged and the wormhole was established.  
  
"I am not the one to tell you about what happened, what she knows. She has to tell you about it, not me," came the reply. "I will only tell you if it has to come to it."  
  
Teal'c, Carter, O'Neill and Hammond all glanced at each other, wondering what had happened to cause the situation in the first place.  
  
***  
  
Some time later, Daniel was preparing himself for the trip to find Skylar. Jacob Carter had recently arrived with a couple others after hearing what happened. They, along with the others in SG-1, were waiting for him in the gate room.  
  
"Better get going before Jack begins complaining about me not being there," he muttered to himself.  
  
He was prepared to head out the door when he began to feel a headache coming on. He stopped in the doorway and placed a hand on his temple. The pain soon subsided somewhat and Daniel stood erect, a hand still on his head.  
  
"What was that all about?" he quietly asked himself before heading towards the door.  
  
That all changed when the headache disappeared completely and a buzzing overtook his head. He put his hands over his ears and began to yell out.  
  
***  
  
O'Neill looked at his watch as he and the others waited for Daniel.  
  
"Where is he? We're supposed to leave real soon," O'Neill demanded to know.  
  
"Perhaps something has preoccupied Daniel Jackson on his way here and he will soon be here," suggested Teal'c.  
  
"Maybe but somehow I don't believe it," O'Neill told him.  
  
"Something's happened. I've known Towring for quite some time now and he wouldn't let his host be late for anything," Selmak suddenly mentioned.  
  
O'Neill turned to face the Tok'ra before walking up to him.  
  
"I believe it actually. This is beyond late, even for Daniel," he agreed.  
  
"I'll go find him," Jacob told him before heading out of the room.  
  
He asked several people where Daniel might have been only to find no one knew exactly where he was located. After giving up looking for him in the halls, he decided to try the only place he hadn't tried so far.  
  
He quickly headed down the hall, towards Daniel's room. He knocked on the door only to receive no answer.  
  
"Daniel?" he called into the room.  
  
When he still received no answer, he became worried. He opened up the door to find Daniel laying on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Oh God, Daniel!" he cried as he hurried to the archaeologist's side. "I wish you could tell me what happened."  
  
Jacob checked for a pulse and he found one before rushing out of the room for some help.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Surprising News

Doctor Fraiser hurried towards Daniel's room, wondering what exactly occurred with the archaeologist. She hurried into the room to see him on the floor, Jacob by his side.  
  
"Oh my. We've got to get him to the infirmary immediately. What happened?" she said as she knelt by them.  
  
Jacob didn't answer her as she hurried over to him and Daniel.  
  
"Jacob, what is it?" Fraiser asked him with a cautious voice.  
  
"I'll explain later," he replied.  
  
A few others arrived and they proceeded to take Daniel to the infirmary.  
  
***  
  
O'Neill looked at his watch and soon became annoyed. He stormed out of the room, looking for Daniel and Jacob. Carter followed him while Teal'c and the other Tok'ra.  
  
"Carter, where could your father have gone just looking for Daniel?" the colonel wondered.  
  
"I don't know sir. Anything could have happened and I think something did happen. He wouldn't do something like this for no reason," Carter replied as they walked down the hallway. "Let's try Daniel's quarters. Maybe Dad went looking for him there."  
  
The colonel glanced at her as they headed towards Daniel's room. What they found was something they never expected. They found Daniel being taken away. The colonel showed obvious shock.  
  
"What the heck happened?" he demanded as Jacob walked up to him and Major Carter.  
  
"Something serious enough to take a healthy man and render him unconscious, that's what happened," Jacob told them.  
  
"What?" was all Carter could say. "What happened?"  
  
"I couldn't find Daniel in the hallways nor had anyone else seen him. I went to his room and found him unconscious on the floor. I am still a bit unsure what had happened. All we can do is wait until Daniel awakens and tells us what occurred," Jacob explained with a sigh.  
  
"We'll have to leave without him then," O'Neill said at that moment.  
  
He received two amazed looks from the two Carters and one raised eyebrow from Teal'c.  
  
"What? We have to go find Skylar. Maybe she can tell us what's wrong with him unless he wakes up," replied O'Neill before turning around and heading out the door.  
  
Major Carter, Teal'c and Jacob watched him leave.  
  
"Sometimes, he thinks of ideas that surprises us all," Carter muttered as she and Teal'c walked out after him.  
  
Jacob watched the three leave and gave a sigh before shaking his head.  
  
"If they only knew but I can't tell them and I know Towring or Daniel probably won't tell them either unless it comes down to it," he whispered to himself before heading towards the infirmary. "Though I know that I might have to tell you sometime before that time comes."  
  
***  
  
Doctor Fraiser was taking Daniel's blood pressure when Jacob hurried inside the room.  
  
"Jacob, I am so glad you're here. I am still slightly unsure how to deal with this. I mean, sure Lyna and Towring have helped me a lot in dealing with hosts who carry Lights but this is something I'm unfamiliar with despite all that," Fraiser told him.  
  
Jacob gave a small nod as he looked at Daniel. Fraiser gazed over at the Tok'ra to see a very concerned look on his face.  
  
"Jacob? What's wrong?" she asked him in a slightly cautious voice.  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," he replied.  
  
"Yes, something is wrong. You know what's wrong with Daniel, don't you? Tell me, please," she asked of him.  
  
"I have an idea on what's going on here Doctor. I can't confirm it right now but I have ideas," was all the Tok'ra said to her before leaving the room.  
  
Fraiser was a bit confused by what Jacob told her.  
  
***  
  
Jacob hurried towards the gate room, knowing he had to go help Daniel and Skylar. He met up with the other Tok'ra and the other three members of SG- 1. The gate had almost been activated and he was pleased.  
  
"So, are we going now? We have to go find Skylar and then see if she knows what's wrong with Daniel," O'Neill demanded.  
  
"We're going, of course. We have to go find her before she gets into deep trouble," Jacob replied before walking through the gate with the other Tok'ra.  
  
O'Neill glanced at Carter with a cautious look.  
  
"I think he knows something Carter. Something that he doesn't want to tell us," O'Neill told her.  
  
"I'm getting that impression as well. It's almost as if he'd prefer not to talk about it. At least not yet that is," Carter agreed.  
  
"I agree with Major Carter," Teal'c mentioned. "There appears to be something amiss."  
  
The three walked through the gate after the Tok'ra.  
  
***  
  
Fraiser watched as Daniel slept peacefully on the bed as the general walked into the room and up to them.  
  
"What's wrong with him Doctor?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know sir. There appears to be nothing wrong with him yet somehow, something made him slip into a state of unconsciousness," the doctor replied.  
  
They watched Daniel calmly sleep but that immediately changed once Daniel began to yell, placing his hands over his ears.  
  
"Daniel, what's wrong?" asked Fraiser.  
  
"Stop the pain, please," he pleaded.  
  
"What's causing the pain and where is it coming from?" wondered Hammond.  
  
"I'm not sure where it's coming from exactly but it's inside the base. They're trying to destroy all of us. I know they are. They trying to destroy us again," Daniel replied, some pain evident in his voice.  
  
Fraiser and Hammond gave each other slightly worried looks.  
  
"Who?" they asked in unison.  
  
"And what do you mean by again?" demanded Hammond.  
  
"The Toraks. They track down races advanced to them and demand them for ways to how build their ships, buildings, whatever. They also want the survivors of disasters, mostly technological. Especially if they helped design the structure of the ship. They tried to wipe the Lights out once before but they failed," explained Daniel. "I'm sure you're wondering how the Toraks managed to pull something off lke this. The races were caught off-guard and by force. No one was prepared."  
  
The doctor and general now appeared horrified.  
  
"But Daniel, as far as we know, she hadn't been in any disasters, where it be here or on Amarala," Hammond protested.  
  
"Oh yes she had been. Yes, she was. The Tyinay. She was on the Tyinay when it went down. She also helped to design it," Daniel managed to tell them before falling into a restless slumber.  
  
Fraiser and Hammond looked at each other, both knowing that something had to be done.  
  
TBC... 


	5. The Colonel Finds Out Something New

O'Neill stepped onto solid ground and took a glance around the place for the second time. He saw the others nearby, including Jacob. The colonel walked up to the Tok'ra.  
  
"Jacob, I want you to tell me what's going on here," O'Neill told him.  
  
"What do you me to tell you Jack?" wondered Jacob.  
  
"I want you to tell us what's going on here. Listen, I know that Skylar should probably tell us what's happening but I don't have the patience anymore. I can't wait to ask her. Besides, we need to know what the heck is going on before we meet these aliens face to face," O'Neill replied.  
  
Jacob looked at the three members of SG-1.  
  
"You're right Jack, I think you should know what is going on. The reason that Skylar was taken was because of information that she has along with several others of her people. She was one of the few survivors of the Tyinay. It's a ship that was blown out of the sky a number of years ago on their original home world," he explained.  
  
"The Tyinay? She mentioned about the Tyinay and her two sister ships the first time we met on P9X-989," Carter said. "She never mentioned she was on it."  
  
"Of course she wouldn't, would she? She's not too fond of others knowing about it, especially since that one incident with these aliens before dealt with it. All the survivors of the incident were almost killed. It's a miracle they all survived the capture and subsequent torture. These aliens are also after the people who designed the ship, of which Skylar is also part of," Jacob explained to them. "Apparently, they're after the survivors again but this time, they aren't all on the same planets so they have more trips to make."  
  
Carter and O'Neill were surprised by this news. Teal'c raised his eyebrow in curiousity.  
  
"This is most interesting. That still does not explain why Daniel Jackson was not taken as well," he said.  
  
"It should. He didn't help design the ship nor was he on it, so they naturally they wouldn't want to kill him right away. Heck, even Towring didn't have anything to do with it," Jacob replied. "Now let's go get Skylar back."  
  
Jacob walked past the group and onto the forest, not noticing the shocked look on O'Neill's face.

"Who would've thought?" muttered O'Neill.   
  
Skylar managed to wriggle free of her grasp and move the blindfold off her eyes. She managed to take a look around the room and she saw Naraka in the corner nearby, bound and blindfolded as well.  
  
"Naraka!" she quietly cried as she hurried over to her friend.  
  
Skylar undid the bounds and the two looked at each other for a moment before giving the other a hug.  
  
"Thai, why are they doing this again? This is too much for any one of us to handle," she asked.  
  
"I don't think they got all they wanted from the last time. It's lucky that we got away then. I'm unsure about this time. I think we're not going to make it this time," Thai told her.  
  
Fraiser looked at Daniel sleeping in the bed.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into Daniel by taking one of those things?" she wondered as she turned away from the bed.  
  
She was looking at a sheet when she heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned to face Daniel to see that he was awake again and his hands were up to his head.  
  
"Daniel, what's wrong?" she asked him as she hurried up to his side.  
  
"The pain. There's so much pain. Make it stop," he pleaded with her.  
  
"I don't know what's causing it Daniel so I can't do anything about it," Fraiser told him.  
  
The archaeologist looked on either side of the bed before slowly raising to a sitting position.  
  
"What are you doing?" the doctor asked him, placing a hand on his arm.  
  
"I can feel it. The source of this pain is coming from inside the base. The Toraks must have left something here when they came for the lieutenant," Daniel replied as he climbed off the bed.  
  
He headed towards the gate room with Doctor Fraiser following him close behind. Soon, they came across General Hammond, who was surprised to see him.  
  
"You shouldn't be out Doctor Jackson," the general told him.  
  
"I have to go find the source of what I'm going through General. Then I have to go help Skylar. She's in more trouble than what you realize," Daniel replied, gasping for air.  
  
The general and doctor followed Daniel to the Gate Room where he went to one side of the Stargate. He looked around the area as the pain increased before he picked something up, invisible to everyone else in the room. Daniel looked at the small device before smashing it up against the wall. He fell to his knees.  
  
"Doctor Jackson, what was that?" demanded Hammond.  
  
"That was a method the Toraks use to kill the Lights. They put the hosts through torture by using these devices that emit a certain energy reading that can only felt by people who are carrying a Light," Daniel explained as he tried to climb to his feet. "Now, I have to go find Skylar. She needs my help."  
  
Fraiser walked up to him and helped him to his feet. Hammond sighed before nodding his head for th go ahead.  
  
Jacob led the group into the forest as O'Neill was becoming more and more impatient.  
  
"Jacob, where are we going? Do you even know?" wondered O'Neill.  
  
"We're heading into the forest Jack because that's where their base is unless they moved it," Jacob replied as they continued on.  
  
"Unless they changed it Dad. It's been a few years since the last time, they could have very well changed positions," Carter said.  
  
"We will be met with force, no matter where they are. They appeared to be a species that takes prisoners and does not want them to escape," Teal'c added.  
  
"You're right Teal'c, they are like that. When we get there, be prepared for some resistance," Jacob told him.  
  
They walked a little longer until the Tok'ra suddenly stopped. The group looked at them.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" wondered Teal'c.  
  
"We're being followed. Watch yourselves," replied Jacob as he prepared himself.  
  
But the warning came too late for bursts of light came from the trees. The group was caught off guard and was now lying on the ground, unconscious. A group of three walked out of the trees and looked at them.  
  
"They have come for Thai. I recognize them from the planet I recently visited to capture her," one said to the others.  
  
"We'll take them back with us. They'll suffer the same fate as Thai and the others," another said.  
  
The others nodded before starting to take the group back to their base.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Some Confusion and Ideas

Skylar and Naraka heard a noise coming from outside and they looked to see the Toraks were walking into their prison.  
  
"Oh no," gasped Skylar as she saw who they had with them. "What did you do to them?"  
  
"We did nothing except render them unconscious. They will be suffering with you when they awaken for they were trespassing on our land," one replied.  
  
The two watched as the group was simply dropped onto the floor. They hurried up to them once the Toraks left. Naraka looked them over. She recognized the Tok'ra but not the others.  
  
"Who are these people? I know of the Tok'ra but not the others," she asked Skylar, appearing to be confused.  
  
"That is Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c. They are people who came from my home planet and they came here after me. I wanted to come after you and I had been captured before we got that chance, as you already know," she explained.  
  
"He is not originally of your home planet. He is Jaffa," Naraka sneered as she pointed at Teal'c.  
  
"Yes, that is true. That is Teal'c but he is our ally. He joined forces with my people to help with the fight against the Goa'uld," explained Skylar. "He will do us no harm."  
  
Naraka nodded as she gazed over the group.  
  
"I trust you. Your judgment has always be good when it comes to other races," she said.  
  
"Three of these people are from my planet. They can be trusted," Skylar replied. "And you already know the other Tok'ra can be trusted." Daniel walked though the gate and looked around. He was still feeling the effects of the device that was left behind at the SGC, the evidence being that he still felt pain in his head and that the noise was still in his ears. Besides his head, he was feeling pain all over his body.  
  
'I hope I'm not too late,' he thought to himself as he headed into the woods.  
  
He hurried as stealthily as he could as he remembered, through Towring, where the Toraks were hiding out on the planet.  
  
Soon, he came across a clearing, where he saw several armed Toraks standing outside a building.  
  
'Now we have a problem,' he thought to himself as he remained hidden in the brush, wondering what he should do next. Then he had an idea that could possibly help the group. "Maybe I could try that," he mused Colonel O'Neill groggily awoke to see Skylar hovering above him.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked as he slowly rose to a sitting position.  
  
"The same place Naraka and I are in. The bunch of you had yourselves captured. Now how exactly were you going to rescue us and deal with the Toraks?" replied Skylar.  
  
"You're asking me?" wondered O'Neill. "About the Toraks? Who're they?"  
  
"Yes, I am asking you Colonel since you are the ones who came after us. I would ask the Tok'ra but Naraka is talking to them and I personally do not want to interrupt their conversation. She began to talk to them as soon as they awoke," came the reply. "Teal'c is awake as well but he is talking with the Tok'ra as well. The Toraks are our captors. That's right, I don't think you've heard the name before."  
  
O'Neill sighed and rolled his eyes. He glanced over at the Tok'ra to see Teal'c and a strange woman with them. He figured that was this Naraka that was a friend of Skylar's. He inwardly sighed at the predicament they were in at the moment.  
  
"Now what can we expect?" he asked as he glanced over at Carter.  
  
"Expect them to come back and they will want information from us. They want our information for where we've been: the Tyinay or the fact we helpled build it; and they'll want information that you have because of the weaponry you possess. The Earth guns and Goa'uld weapons you currently have on you will no doubt interest them," Skylar replied.  
  
O'Neill crawled over to Carter as Skylar watched him. She shook her head and could tell that he was a bit upset with being captured, even though he didn't show it.  
  
"Carter?" he quietly said as he gently shook her shoulder.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him as she rose to a sitting position.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she placed a hand on her head.  
  
"Apparently, we got captured. You were the last to awaken from the little blast we received. It's the Toraks. I don't know if we can expect General Hammond to send someone else after us. That is he doesn't want to risk anyone else," replied O'Neill as he looked over at Skylar. "Strangely enough, that name reminds me of the Tok'ra."  
  
"That is because the Toraks live on a planet that is named Torashin. It is pure coincidence that their name is similar to that of the Tok'ra," came Jacob's voice.  
  
O'Neill looked over at him as did Carter. They both sighed as they did so.  
  
"What do we do now Dad?" wondered Carter as she rubbed her head.  
  
"We can't do anything. There's no way out of here and they'll be back for us," Jacob said with a sigh.  
  
The group looked at each other both curious and confused with what was said: they all knew that Skylar had gotten out before.  
  
"How can there be no way out of here when Lieutenant Skylar and her companions have escaped before?" wondered Teal'c as he faced the Tok'ra.  
  
"Pure luck," Skylar replied. "We wouldn't have gotten out of here if the Goa'uld hadn't decided to invade the planet at the rime. We managed to get out when a scout ship of ours arrived on the planet. They had heard of the attack and they came to see if they could get anyone."  
  
"The Goa'uld who attacked this planet must have decided that this planet was not sufficient enough for their plans," Teal'c mused.  
  
"That's what Naraka and I believe," Skylar told him.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when several Toraks walked into the room. The one who was at the front of group, who was obviously their leader, gazed over the group.  
  
"My name is Sanchet. You are our prisoners and there is no possible way of escape from your prison. All of you will be interrogated for what you know. If you do not comply with the questions we ask, well, I don't want to go there right now but I will tell you that it will be nasty," the leader told them. "Lyna, Mykan, it is so nice to see you again. Since you've been through this before, you will know what to expect."  
  
The two gave each other a quick glance, knowing what Sanchet said was right.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to go through this again," muttered Naraka.  
  
"You're not the only one," agreed Skylar.  
  
"Bring the Lights first," ordered Sanchet. "And with them, bring Selmak. The Tok'ra could also give us some useful information at the same time."  
  
O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c all watched as Jacob, Skylar and Naraka were led away.  
  
"What's going to happen to them?" O'Neill asked the other Tok'ra.  
  
"They will be tortured for information. Be prepared for the worst when they return," replied one of them.  
  
Colonel couldn't help but place a hand over his eyes.  
  
"Now we're in for it," he muttered to himself. "I just hope that we get out of this alive."  
  
TBC... 


	7. Unnerving News

The two Lights and Jacob were forced to their knees once they got to a room nearby. Sanchet paced in front of them before stopping in front of Jacob. He hit the Tok'ra across the face, making the two Lights wince slightly at the sight.  
  
"How dare you show your face here again. I know you and the other Tok'ra are allies to the Lights but I cannot tolerate this. You were not welcome here in the beginning," Sanchet sneered at Jacob.  
  
"Well too bad, you got us anyway," Jacob replied as he faced the Torak once again.  
  
This displeased Sanchet very much. He turned and walked towards a table. He placed his hands on it. He was obviously angry as he turned back around and walked up to them.  
  
"You will give us the information we need and so will your friends," he snarled at them.  
  
"We won't give you what you ask for," Naraka snarled back at him, struggling in her binds.  
  
Sanchet slapped her across the face as well and her hair slightly covered her face as she stared back at him.  
  
"Bring them here!" ordered the Torak, turning around.  
  
The three of them were forced to their feet and into the next room where they were greeted by various strange objects.  
  
"What are these things?" Jacob quietly wondered. "I'm unfamiliar with these devices."  
  
"They are devices the Toraks use to try and extract information from their prisoners. The will inflict pain until the information is given. They are things we wished we did not have to endure again but we will have to now," explained Skylar.  
  
"They appear to be very nasty," Jacob said in a quiet voice.  
  
"They are," Naraka told him.  
  
Jacob gulped as he they were being led towards them. He silently agreed that they were nasty and he was also silently wishing that he hadn't asked about them.  
  
From afar, Daniel watched the whole thing. He realized at that moment that he would need some help and get it fast.  
  
"I have to go get Torna. He'll help save Skylar and the others. Naraka has been a good friend of theirs for quite a while. For about as long as Towring," Daniel muttered to himself before quietly heading back to the gate.  
  
He dialled the address for Torna's home planet. He watched as the blue 'woosh' emanated fro the gate. He stared at it for a few moments before stepping up to it.  
  
"I have to go get some help but the right help," he quietly told himself before stepping through.  
  
Torna walked up to the gate to see it being activated. He was heading towards it to head to Earth: to see how Skylar, or Thai as he had always known her, was doing along with their child. He ran up to the gate, worried about whatever had happened, to see Daniel walking through.  
  
"What has happened? What brings you here?" demanded Torna. "Is it about Thai? What about the child?'  
  
"Wanatia's fine but Naraka, Thai and a few others have been captured by the Toraks. A few Tok'ra and Daniel's friends went after them but they were also captured," replied Towring as he took over.  
  
"The Toraks? They are after us again? Why are they?" Torna demanded to know, not believing what he was hearing. "This time, they will die."  
  
"Yes, the Toraks are after the Lights again. We have to go get our friends before they are killed," Towring replied as they headed towards the nearby village.  
  
"So Wanaita is fine? Nothing's wrong with her" wondered Torna.  
  
"She's fine," came the reply.  
  
Torna sighed as he and Daniel both headed into a building. Torna began to talk to a few people already in there. A few nodded before getting ready.  
  
"We're going in after them. We'll get you ready with a weapon. Come on," Torna told him.  
  
Daniel followed him towards another building and was prepared with what he needed.  
  
"Let's go get them before they are killed. I will have to tell you something we recently found out about the Toraks," Torna told Daniel before they headed back to the gate.  
  
Sanchet headed back to the other prisoners in their prison. The two Lights and one Tok'ra were being dragged behind him.  
  
He walked into the room to be greeted by a prepared SG-1 before the three were dropped onto the floor.  
  
"What did you do to them?" demanded O'Neill as he stared at the wounds on their bodies.  
  
"It's simple really. I wanted information from them and they didn't want to give it to me," Sanchet replied, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Is this what you do? You want information and you take it by force?" Carter wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, we do. Bring those two!" Sanchet ordered as he pointed at Carter and O'Neill.  
  
The two glanced at each other as they were being taken away from the others. As they were, the Tok'ra and Teal'c hurried up to the injured trio.  
  
"Lieutenant Skylar, are you alright?" wondered Teal'c.  
  
She slightly opened her eyes and looked up at him, the pain obvious in her face.  
  
"Teal'c. The pain..." she whispered as she looked around. "Where are Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"They have been taken by the Toraks to be questioned. What will happen to them?" replied Teal'c.  
  
Skylar closed her eyes and gave a sigh as she looked away from him.  
  
"They're going to be interrogated now for information. I can only hope they don't have any information the Toraks want. I can't think of anything the colonel or major knows that the Toraks would know want anyway. Sanchet would probably ask about the weapons and nothing past that," Skylar said as she slowly rose to a sitting position. "What will happen to them during this time, I cannot be certain. They never had any prisoners before that were not of Lights or Tok'ra before."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow, showing his curiousity.  
  
"Then why now take me with as well? I have weapons that they do not possess," Teal'c wondered.  
  
Jacob sighed as he also rose to a sitting position.  
  
"That's because, Teal'c, they are friends with one of the Goa'uld. Which one? We don't know. No one has been able to find that out yet," Jacob replied as he placed a hand over a wound on his arm. "They are familiar with Goa'uld weapons. We found out during the time since the last invasion of the Lights. The Tok'ra managed to pick up space transmissions from a Goa'uld mother ship to the Torak home world. We never could determine where they came from. One time, we even saw the mother ship in the planet's orbit but we couldn't get on to find out the identity of whoever it was."  
  
Teal'c raised his eyebrow again and the Tok'ra could tell that the Jaffa thought that was interesting news to hear.  
  
"I never known any Goa'uld to ally themselves with another race," Teal'c mused.  
  
"Well, whoever it is, they have," Jacob said. "We'll probably find out sooner or later, maybe before this is all over. Who knows?"  
  
"And here I thought they would be interested in the Goa'uld weapons," muttered Skylar.  
  
Teal'c looked in the direction Carter and O'Neill were taken. He wondered how things were going to turn out with them.  
  
Carter and O'Neill were taken into the same room the three were in before. The two of them were forced to their knees in the middle of the room.  
  
"I will have to take a slightly different approach with you since neither of you have a Light or symbiote in you," Sanchet told them as he paced back and forth between them.  
  
He stopped before them and sighed.  
  
"First, tell me about your friend back at your world with the Light inside him. I am very curious about him," the Torak told them  
  
'Must be Daniel he's wondering about,' thought O'Neill before opening his mouth. "I'm not telling you anything you slime bucket and you're probably not going to get anything out of her either."  
  
The two of them looked at the eyes staring back at them.  
  
"Then we will have to be more persuasive if we want answers from you," Sanchet replied as he pointed towards a wall.  
  
On the wall, were two long boards, making both O'Neill and Carter silently gulp to themselves.  
  
TBC... 


	8. Escape?

"What is it that you need to tell me about the Toraks?" Daniel wondered as they headed for the gate.  
  
"A weakness has been found since the last time we've encountered them," replied Torna.  
  
Daniel narrowed his eyes in confusion. He was wondering how such a thing could be found. As far as he knew, the Light inside him didn't know anything. At least Towring didn't tell him anything about it.  
  
"How is that possible?" he had to ask.  
  
"I knew you'd ask that when I told you. Towring couldn't share that information with you quite yet. After the last attack, we had a Torak in our custody. He was alive; believe me but he wasn't talking at all. We gave him food and shelter but he was still a prisoner. He died after many days after he was taken prisoner. He wouldn't eat or anything. We looked over his body to see if there were any areas that could be used to our advantage if we should ever meet again," explained Torna. "And there was. If we can exploit this weakness, we will be able to become free from this torment and hopefully be rid of them for at least a long time and we won't have to suffer more than what we already have."  
  
Daniel smiled once he heard this news as he dialed the gate to the Torak home world.  
  
"I know how you feel, I'm just as happy about this," agreed Torna.  
  
"Very good news indeed," said Daniel.  
  
***  
  
Carter slightly opened her eyes to see she was being dragged back to where the others where. She glanced to her left side to see doors. There were windows in the doors and she could see faces looking out of them.  
  
'Must be other Lights that experienced the destruction of the Tyinay or other disasters. Maybe even helped build them,' she thought to herself as she was taken into a room.  
  
She stared at the others. They were nervous as what was going to happen next and she had to admit that she was as well.  
  
The Toraks stood around the group.  
  
"We have the information we need from all of you. Now, you will all die," they were told.  
  
O'Neill couldn't believe what he was hearing as he glanced over at Teal'c and Carter. Both were equally surprised by this news. The colonel looked over at the Tok'ra and Lights. They were obviously not surprised, having encountered this people before.  
  
"What the other Tok'ra? They don't have anything you want?" O'Neill had to ask them.  
  
"No, they do not. We have already gotten the information we need from the rest of you," replied Sanchet as he towered over the colonel.  
  
O'Neill gulped as the alien did so, unsure of what he was going to do. But the alien leaned down next to the colonel. Quiet growling could be heard coming from the alien.  
  
"Be warned for I will not tolerate outbursts like that one again," Sanchet whispered into his ear. "I will not warn you next time and you will be dead in an instant."  
  
He straightened up and walked away from them.  
  
"You are all going to be taking a trip and there we will execute you. Your usefulness is at an end," he told them before stopping and grabbing a weapon from one of the others nearby.  
  
He turned to face them, a stern look on his face.  
  
"Now move," he ordered them.  
  
O'Neill looked at Skylar, who mouthed the words 'just go' to him and he did so as the others were forced  
  
to follow.  
  
They were led outside the building and into a nearby clearing. O'Neill became slightly nervous at what was about to happen. In the back of his mind, he hoped that Daniel, along with some backup, were on their way to their location.  
  
***  
  
Daniel, Torna and a few others walked through the gate. Torna began to lead the group into the forest, making Daniel a bit curious.  
  
"You've been here before?" he wondered.  
  
"Yes, I have. So have all others who are with us," replied Torna. "We know where their base is and we know the surroundings quite well."  
  
Daniel was slightly impressed as they headed into the forest and towards where the group was being held. They walked up to the clearing to see O'Neill and the others being forced to their knees.  
  
"We have to go help them. It looks like they are about to be killed," Daniel demanded.  
  
"Then take aim and shoot them. We'll have enough time to get the group out of here. They'll come after us through the Stargate and they'll die by going into the iris. We'll come back after that and get the others out," Torna replied as he prepared the weapon on his hands.  
  
"Why not leave someone here after we get the others out so they can get the others out when the Toraks are gone?" wondered Daniel.  
  
Torna smiled as he looked back at the others.  
  
"Stay here after we get Daniel's friends, the Tok'ra, Naraka and Thai out of there. Free the others once we leave through the Stargate. They'll follow us without a doubt," ordered Torna. "Meet us on Earth once you're done. At least one of you has a way to get past their iris."  
  
The group nodded, understanding what to do. The group quickly and carefully aimed their weapons and fired.  
  
***  
  
O'Neill glanced over at Skylar. To him, she appeared to be ready for what was about to happen. He realized that she had been through this before and she knew what was about to happen. He gulped as he looked over at Carter, who was next to her father. The Tok'ra also appeared to be ready. The colonel figured that he was also familiar with what was anout to happen.  
  
'What's with these aliens? They're crazy. I hope Daniel gets here really soon with some backup,' O'Neill thought to himself.  
  
He was snapped out of his trance by a voice.  
  
"Take me first. I'm one of the ones you want the most," came Skylar's voice.  
  
O'Neill quickly turned his head to stare at her. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, as Jacob couldn't help but sigh.  
  
"Skylar, there are times when you are really crazy," Jacob muttered to himself. "This is one of those times."  
  
Sanchet quietly laughed as he walked over to her and aimed his weapon at her. She closed her eyes as he prepared to fire the weapon. He never got that chance as the firing of another weapon was heard and Sanchet fell to the ground. SG-1 looked to see Daniel, Torna and a few other Lights firing at the Toraks.  
  
"Sir! It's Daniel!" Carter cried.  
  
"I can see that Major, now let's get out of here," replied O'Neill as he climbed to his feet.  
  
The others did as well and they ran towards the group. Daniel and Torna kept firing even after SG-1, the Tok'ra, Skylar and Naraka were with them.  
  
One of the Toraks was behind a tree for protection. He walked out into the open enough so he could get a shot on them. He fired and it hit Daniel in the shoulder. The archaeologist reeled back in pain.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here before anything else happen!" cried Torna as he grabbed Daniel's good arm and pulled him towards the gate.  
  
Carter ran up to the DHD and quickly dialed the address for Earth before putting in the code.  
  
"Come on everybody! Let's get moving!" O'Neill called to everyone.  
  
Carter and Teal'c hurried through followed by the Tok'ra and the two Lights. O'Neill looked back to see Torna arriving on scene with Daniel, the others following them.  
  
Daniel walked through the gate as Torna faced O'Neill.  
  
"They are staying behind to rescue the others. Trust us. We know what we are doing," Torna quietly told the colonel.  
  
O'Neill reluctantly nodded as they went through the gate.  
  
***  
  
O'Neill walked down the ramp to be greeted by General Hammond.  
  
"Welcome back Colonel," Hammon told him, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Nice to be back. Those aliens are really nasty," O'Neill replied.  
  
"Of course. Go see Doctor Fraiser. She's waiting for the lot of you," Hammond told him.  
  
The colonel looked over at Daniel, who was leaning against the wall, Torna and Skylar standing next to him. O'Neill walked over to them.  
  
"How're you doing Daniel?" wondered O'Neill.  
  
"I'll be fine Jack. I'll be fine," Daniel replied, still holding onto his shoulder.  
  
"Good to hear that," O'Neill told him before turning around.  
  
Just as he did so, he heard screaming coming from the three of them. He twirled around to find the three covering their ears, as if in pain. He couldn't help but watch as they sank to the ground, unconscious.  
  
' What the heck is going on?' the group was wondering.  
  
TBC... 


	9. Unexpected Dilemmas

"Daniel!" cried O'Neill as he hurried over to his friend's side.  
  
O'Neill placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and gently turned him enough so that he could take a look at the archaeologist's face.  
  
"Daniel, wake up!" O'Neill told him.  
  
"Get a medical team in here for them!" ordered Hammond as he looked up towards the control room.  
  
The man at the controls nodded and gave the announcement on the speakers' overhead. Moments later, Doctor Fraiser and a few others hurried into the gateroom to see the three on the floor.  
  
"Oh my. What happened?" she asked as she knelt beside Daniel.  
  
"I don't know! They just collapsed!" replied O'Neill.  
  
"Did you see anything before you saw them on the floor?" she asked O'Neill.  
  
"I didn't see anything but we certainly heard something. They all screamed before falling to the floor," he replied.  
  
"One way or another, we better get them to the infirmary and check them over there. This is not exactly the best place," Fraiser told him.  
  
The three were immediately taken to the infirmary.  
  
"Get all of them checked over for any injuries they have suffered," ordered Fraiser.  
  
She went towards Daniel to see the wound on his arm. She glanced over at the other two before giving a sigh.  
  
***  
  
Later, she walked out of the infirmary to be greeted by Teal'c and Jacob. Carter and O'Neill were in a different room than the Lights and Fraiser wanted to keep them there for the night, no matter how much Colonel O'Neill complained about it.  
  
"How are Torna, Lieutenant Skylar and Daniel Jackson?" wondered Teal'c.  
  
"They're doing fine but I can't tell you what caused the 'comas', as I'm calling it, they're in at the moment. It's as if they heard something that we can't which caused their bodies to shut down," replied Fraiser.  
  
"What can we do for them Doctor? Two members of this facility are off active duty and noone knows why," Hammond wanted to know.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to tell you quite yet General. It's too soon to tell," Fraiser told him.  
  
"Are we able to see O'Neill and Major Carter?" asked Teal'c.  
  
"Yes, of course. Go in," the doctor told before letting them go inside.  
  
The three walked inside and up to the beds O'Neill and Carter were in. They both looked up at their visiters.  
  
"Guess we never thought this rescue mission would turn out like this," Carter quietly said to her father.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sam. It's not your fault that it happened in the first place. Now I hope we don't have to deal with them for a long time," Jacob told her with a smile.  
  
Carter also smiled as she looked over at Hammond and Teal'c.  
  
"What can you tell us about these aliens Colonel?" asked the general.  
  
"Very hostile indeed General. Had us captured and then tortured us for information about several things. The Lights, the Tok'ra, heck, even about our weapons and Teal'c. It seemed like those things wanted our weapons but they didn't take them," O'Neill replied, his eyes slightly open.  
  
Hammond sighed as Teal'c raised an eyebrow. The two looked at each other.  
  
"When can I get out of here? I'm already tired of being cooped up," O'Neill wanted to know.  
  
"Not yet Colonel. These injuries may not be serious but I would at least like both you and Major Carter to stay around so they can be watched," Fraiser told him as she walked over to the bed.  
  
O'Neill sighed as he looked at her.  
  
"Alright, fine. Just don't ask me to do the Lights a favour anytime soon," he said.  
  
"We probably would not ask you to do that for a while now anyway unless an enemy of the Lights come after them again," Teal'c told him.  
  
Fraiser soon motioned to let Carter and O'Neill gets some rest and the small group complied, leaving the room.  
  
***  
  
Jacob walked down the hall, with General Hammond beside him.  
  
"Have you any idea what might have happened to them?" wondered Hammond.  
  
"I've only got one George and that's the Toraks left behind a secondary device that attacks the Lights when they're in proximity of them. It gets activated when the other one they place gets destroyed and more than one Light passes by it. Well, it would have turned on whether or not Torna came with us or not. Daniel and Esmerelda is all it would need," Jacob replied. "They walked into a trap, that's what they did."  
  
"Well, what can we do to find it and destroy it?" Hammond demanded to know.  
  
"We can do nothing for only someone with a Light inside them can find it. It's tuned into their-how should I say? -signatures," Jacob replied. "And the last time I checked, the only Lights that are here are unconscious. There's nothing we can unless one of them can wake up. We can't go get any others. It'd be dangerous."  
  
Hammond was surprised by this information.  
  
"I don't believe this," he muttered to himself as he followed Jacob to the control room.  
  
He watched as the gate was activated and the Tok'ra walked back through the gate.  
  
***  
  
Some time later, after everything was quiet, O'Neill climbed out of his bed. He knew he shouldn't just yet and that Doctor Fraiser would be upset with him if she found out but he couldn't sleep and he needed to take a walk around the place.  
  
"The things we go through for those Lights. Sometimes I wonder about them," O'Neill muttered to himself.  
  
He walked past the room the three Lights were in. He sighed as he looked at Daniel. The colonel wished that his friend thought twice about what he had done.  
  
"I really wish you didn't have one of those things in you. They have just as many problems as the Tok'ra," O'Neill whispered to himself. "And you got yourself involved."  
  
It was then that he heard the alarms sound. He ran for the control room to see the gate was being activated from off world.  
  
"Who is it?" O'Neill demanded as he looked at the technician.  
  
"Let me see. It's the...Tok'ra? Why would they come back so soon after Jacob left?" the man wondered.  
  
"That's what I want to know. Open the iris but be prepared in case there's trouble," O'Neill told him.  
  
The man nodded before the iris was opened. Jacob walked through the gate with Sanchet leading him down the ramp.  
  
Colonel O'Neill was not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"Oh great," he muttered. "Not again."  
  
TBC... 


	10. A Secret Plan Coming Into Play

"What do you want? You got what you wanted, now leave us alone!" O'Neill demanded as he ran into the gate room.  
  
"You took away our prisoners, the Lights. We have not gotten everything that we need. There's still something more that we want from them," Sanchet replied, a sneer in his voice. "Now take me to them."  
  
O'Neill appeared to be reluctant with doing with this request.  
  
"Just do it Jack. Better take the Toraks to them. It's better than losing everyone in here at the moment," Jacob told him as he felt a weapon being poked into his back.  
  
O'Neill sighed before walking out of the door. Sanchet followed him, leading Jacob after him as well.  
  
Jacob was worried about the whole situation. He worried about Skylar and Torna: he didn't want their child become an orphan at such an early age.  
  
_'Please don't let them die_,' he thought to himself. _'After all they've done for their people.'  
_  
###  
  
Fraiser was standing next to Daniel, checking on his vitals when Colonel O'Neill walked into the room. Sanchet walked in behind him, leading Jacob. She cautiously looked at them.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded of the Torak.  
  
"I'm about to get what I want. The Lights!" he replied with a laugh as he walked up to the bed.  
  
Fraiser couldn't believe what she was hearing. She leaned in to the colonel, obviously nervous.  
  
"Are you just going to let this happen?" she quietly asked him.  
  
"There's nothing else I can do Doc. I don't want this either. Daniel's my friend and those other two are good parents. I know I don't like them that much but she is part of this facility now, whether it be temporary or not. And she's a valuble part of my team at that," he quietly replied. "Just like Teal'c, Major Carter and Daniel."  
  
The two of them glanced over at Jacob. He seemed to be calm as he pulled out a small device from within his pocket. The two appeared to be confused as they glanced at each other. The Tok'ra looked over at them and smiled. That gave them some assurance that things were going to be fine.  
  
They looked over at the Torak, who was standing next to Skylar. He had a hand on her forehead, a small device in his hand. She started to look like she was in pain.  
  
"What are you doing to her?" O'Neill wanted to know.  
  
"Getting the last of the information from her. You have no idea what she's been through on the Tyinay," Sanchet sneered at them.  
  
The doctor and colonel looked over at Jacob again. The Tok'ra nodded, telling them that he knew what he was doing. The three watched as Sanchet walked over to Daniel.  
  
"Now to get some information from you," Sanchet quietly told himself, placing the device on Daniel's forehead.  
  
It appeared to the three that Daniel was in pain. He was crying out and whimpering. O'Neill hated to see his friend in this condition but he had to endure it for the moment. He didn't see it but Jacob then pressed a button on the device he was holding and the Torak soon dropped the device and screamed out in pain.  
  
"What is going on?" Fraiser quietly wondered.  
  
"I don't know but it looks like this guy is in pain as well as Daniel," O'Neill replied. "What the heck is going on here?"  
  
"Make it stop!" cried the Torak, placing his hands over his ears.  
  
"Make what stop?" wondered Fraiser as she carefully watched him.  
  
"That noise!" replied Sanchet.  
  
Fraiser and O'Neill twirled to stare at Jacob, who was smiling at them with a knowing smile.  
  
"Do you think we hadn't helped the Lights after the last time they were attacked by these guys? We know of their weakness as well," Jacob said. "We know they're sensitive to noises with lower frequencies."  
  
_'They didn't tell us about that. Maybe they thought we would blow their cover or something. They might have had a plan_,' O'Neill thought to himself as he walked up to Sanchet. "Now tell me, what's causing our friends to be like that?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Sanchet cried out as Teal'c hurried into the room.  
  
"What is going on?" asked the Jaffa.  
  
"Sanchet made their way through our Stargate by using Jacob as a hostage. He's being subdued by Jacob, ironically enough," O'Neill explained to the Jaffa.  
  
"What is wrong with him at the moment?" wondered Teal'c, referring to the Torak.  
  
"Toraks have sensitive hearing," Jacob called to him as he walked up to the Torak. "Tell me where the device is that's keeping the Lights unconscious."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sanchet sneered at him.  
  
"Oh yes, you do. You planted the secondary device in the event that the first one was found and it was. Now where is it?" Jacob said.  
  
Sanchet watched as Jacob placed his fingers on the dial, as if threatening to turn it down even lower.  
  
"Stop! I'll talk! It's by the device you people call the Stargate, by the same place you found the first one," Sanchet told them.  
  
Jacob led the alien out of the room and towards the Stargate. Sanchet knew what Jacob wanted him to do. He walked towards the side of the large machine and found the device in question. Jacob took it and deactivated it before staring at Sanchet.  
  
"I don't even want to see you or any of your friends again in my lifetime or my friends lifetimes. Actually, I don't to hear of you going after the Lights again," Jacob told him. "Just remember, we know what your weakness is and we will use it again if we have to."  
  
Sanchet gulped before staring up at the Stargate. Without warning, he bolted up to the control room and up to the computer. He searched through the destinations until he found the one he was looking for and the gate was activated.  
  
O'Neill, Teal'c and Jacob followed him up to the room and saw him deal with the computer.  
  
"Stop right there!" cried O'Neill as he ran over to the alien.  
  
Sanchet saw him do so and stepped away from the computer running out of the room, away from Jacob and O'Neill. The Tok'ra hurried after him, as did the colonel and the Jaffa.  
  
"We must not let him get away!" cried Teal'c.  
  
Jacob silently agreed but he knew that Sanchet would get away because of his speed: he was faster than the average human.  
  
The Stargate finished dialling and Sanchet gazed at the event horizon for one moment before running through it to the other side.  
  
Jacob, Teal'c and O'Neill looked at the gate as the event horizon disappeared before them.  
  
"Looks like he got away. Let's just hope we don't see him or any others for a long time," O'Neill sighed.  
  
Teal'c gave a small nod in agreement. But Jacob was not so certain.  
  
'I think we still might have to deal with them in the future. I don't know when, but we might have to,' he thought to himself.  
  
TBC... 


	11. Home Free?

Daniel wanted to open his eyes. He was hearing his name in the distance. He tried opening his eyes and he soon opened them slightly. He saw Fraiser hovering over him and he gave a smile. She also smiled.  
  
"Hi Daniel. How're you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Feeling better," he replied, turning his head away from her. "How're Torna and Thai?"  
  
Fraiser raised her eyebrows and he saw this.  
  
"What's wrong? What did I say?" he quietly wondered.  
  
"You referred to Lieutenant Skylar as her Amaralan name, that's all. She's doing fine and so is he," replied Fraiser.  
  
"The device, it's by the Stargate. I guessed I missed the other one. I didn't know it was there," he whispered. "I wasn't expecting it so I didn't look for it."  
  
"We already dealt with it. Jacob forced Sanchet to tell us where it was and it was deactivated some time ago," Fraiser explained. "As for Torna and Skylar, they're already out of bed and Torna went back to his home world for the time being. They awoke sooner than you did because they hadn't suffered an injury like you did."  
  
"I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again," Daniel whispered as Carter, O'Neill and Teal'c walked into the room.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, you are awake," Teal'c said.  
  
"We were all worried about the three of you when you simply collapsed in the gate room. Especially you since you have that injury," Carter explained.  
  
"I don't remember much after coming through the gate. All I remember is the pain," Daniel whispered.  
  
"Well, don't worry about that now. Just get some rest because you need it," O'Neill told him. "We all want you to get better really soon."  
  
Daniel smiled as the group walked out of the room to allow him to get the rest he needed.  
  
###

A few days later, the gate was activated and Torna walked through, onto the ramp. Skylar walked up to him and they hugged each other.  
  
"How's Wanatia?" he asked.  
  
"She's fine," she replied as General Hammond walked up to them.  
  
"What brings you here Torna?" asked the general.  
  
O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c walked inside as well and stood behind the general.  
  
"I bring news. The others who were captured have been taken back to their home planets but we have to be careful since Sanchet has escaped," Torna told them. "The Toraks are a dangerous race and now that we know they have a Goa'uld ally, they're even more dangerous. Be careful."  
  
"I can imagine. Do you have any idea who the Goa'uld is that they're friends with?" wondered O'Neill.  
  
"We have no idea as of yet. We will do some more research to find out for certain. We will know more as information comes in from everyone," Skylar replied.  
  
"And how do you know that?" wondered Carter, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"All of us will be doing individual research as we travel to other planets and we will keep in contact with each other," Skylar explained. "If any of us finds anything of great importance, like a Goa'uld base for instance, we might have a war on our hands."  
  
The small group looked at each other as Daniel stepped into the room. They didn't notice him but Skylar did. She knew that he had heard what she said. The two stared at each other for a moment before Daniel turned his stare downwards and Skylar looked at Torna.  
  
"Well, all we can hope is that they never attack us, right?" wondered O'Neill.  
  
"I really doubt it Colonel. I'm sure they'll be after us and it could be soon," Carter replied.  
  
Yes, it might be," muttered Skylar. "And I don't want to see it. I've had enough when it comes to these aliens."  
  
"We'll have to deal with it. Right now, let's just hope things get back to normal," Torna told her as he led her out of the gate room and into the hall.  
  
They stepped into a nearby room and looked at each other. They gave each other a small kiss, not realizing that Daniel was outside, keeping others away from the room. He had followed them, wanting to talk to them further but he now knew he couldn't do so at the moment.  
  
_'I wonder_,' he thought to himself. _'I wonder about the choices I've made. But I guess in the end, I don't regret a thing.'  
_  
###  
  
Sanchet was kneeling before someone in a large room. The figure was partially hidden in the shadows.  
  
"I see the Lights have escaped from your grasp. Why is that?" asked the person.  
  
"They had help from others. One of them, who is from the same planet as Thai, managed to find the device before going to get more help from others. Particularly the one who cares about Lyna and friends of her friend. We were not expecting it so they caught us off-guard," explained Sanchet.  
  
"I could get rid of you right now but I need your help even further. With your knowledge of the Lights, you are still useful to me," the Goa'uld told him.  
  
"Of course, my Lord," Sanchet said with the slightest sigh. "I will not fail you next time. The Lights and their allies will all die."  
  
"Of course they will. I will make sure of it," the Goa'uld said as he stepped out into the light.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Sanchet replied before standing up and walking away.  
  
The Goa'uld laughed as he turned away from the departing Torak.  
  
"With me on their side, they will win the war. Or my name isn't Osiris," the Goa'uld said with a smile. "They will most certainly die."  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note-Yeah, I know. It's short and it sappy. (Just like everything else I do.) 


End file.
